


Interruptions

by patrochilles_trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Irondad, M/M, Mild Angst, New York can't catch a break, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i've never heard of them, lol what are those movies, more tags to come, spiderson, stony will be next chapter, superdads, this has two different versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_trash/pseuds/patrochilles_trash
Summary: Peter Parker is incapable of having a normal day.Part One: Tony calls Peter in the middle of a lab bender and forgets what day it is. Unfortunately for Peter, he's in the middle of calculus, and Tony can't help but pick on him just a little.Part Two: There's an invasion in New York, and the team needs all available Avengers. It just so happens that aliens don't care about a high schooler's schedule.Read A/NEdit: These are two separate scenarios! Sorry for the confusion
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 536
Collections: Peter_gets_Phone_calls





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea floating around in my head for a bit, and I couldn't decide if I wanted to do something casual or make it crazy dramatic. I decided to do both because there's no one to stop me. 
> 
> Part two should be up soon!

Peter Parker knew early on in his vigilante days that he would never have a normal day again. It was just a fact at this point. What he didn’t know was why he was surprised every time something did go wrong. He honestly just should have expected it.

Which is left him wondering in hindsight why he thought nothing of his phone buzzing in his back pocket in the middle of calculus when he could have sworn he silenced it that morning. 

The phone vibrating against the blue plastic desk chair was deafening in the relative silence of the classroom. The sound of Mrs. Warren’s lecturing slowed to a stop as she narrowed her eyes to look around the room. 

“Whose phone is that?” she asked sharply. 

The students started looking amongst themselves, and Peter made a show of craning his neck in hopes of playing it off. 

Obviously, nobody fessed up, and within a few seconds the vibrating stopped. 

Peter let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was detention. May would ground him from patrolling for the weekend. 

Again. 

His relief was naturally short lived. 

“Apologies, Mr. Parker, but Boss is requesting that you answer your phone.”

FRIDAY’s Irish lilt cut through the room like a knife. 

“You have to be kidding me,” Peter deadpanned, unable to help the words that left his mouth.

Of course Tony would have an override protocol for his phone. The genius designed the thing after all. 

“Peter Parker!” 

The shrillness in Mrs. Warren’s voice had the teen flinching. 

A large portion of the class began snickering in amusement. 

“Mr. Parker, Boss’s ‘request’ is more of a demand,” FRIDAY said, a hint of exasperation was noted in the AI’s tone. 

“Isn’t it always?” Peter grumbled before looking up his fuming teacher, “I’m really sorry, Mrs. Warren. I thought I had silenced it this morning.”

He chanced a glance at Ned who was staring at him with eyes the size of saucers. 

Before the teacher could respond, Back In Black, Peter’s ringtone for his mentor started blasting at full volume in the classroom. He was going to have a talk with Tony and his overrides the next time he saw him. 

The teen scrambled for the device and manually silenced it, face bright red. 

“Now, now, Peter. If its _so_ important that you feel the need to interrupt my class with this foolishness, I think you should answer the call. Do be sure to put it on speaker when you do,” Mrs. Warren spat.

“I- It’s definitely not important, Mrs. Warren. I’m sorry for the interruption, but it won’t happen again,” Peter said frantically. 

“You can either answer it now, and I’ll decide your punishment, or you can take it up with Mr. Morita. Your choice.” 

Apparently, Tony decided that he was making the choice for him. 

_”Underoos! Are you ignoring me on purpose or what?”_

The sound of Tony’s voice coming through the receiver was startling enough that Peter dropped his phone on the desk in front of him, resulting in a loud clack.

_”Jesus, kid. What the hell was that? Are you okay?”_

The voice was so undeniably Tony Stark that the other occupants of the classroom were stunned into shock. 

Peter wanted the floor to open up below him. 

“Is that-“

“No way!”

“There’s no way that’s actually The Tony Stark.”

_”Peter? Talk to me, kid. What’s going on? Do I need to come-“_

“No!” Peter’s voice cracked from the panic clawing its way up his throat.

_”You’re not hurt, right? I didn’t get any alerts from Karen or Fri.”_

“I’m alright, Mr. Stark. I’m just in school,” he said as quietly as he could. 

_”In school? Why are you in school on a Saturday? I called because I expected you to be here by now.”_

In any other scenario, Peter would have laughed at Tony’s inability to keep track of the days when he went on invention benders.

“It’s Friday, not Saturday.”

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments, presumably enough time for Tony to fact check. 

_”Ah, so it is. Well since I have you on the phone-“_

“Mr. Stark, now is really not the time.” 

Peter couldn’t keep the frustration from his voice. 

_”It is most definitely the time since you were planning on ignoring me, and since when do you call me ‘Mr. Stark?’ I thought we were over that whole fiasco. You’ve been calling me Tony for months now,”_ there was a pause, and Peter swore he could hear the smirk on the other side of the line, _“Except for that one time you called me dad when you-“_

Peter made a choked sound, absolutely mortified at both the memory and the fact that his classmates were hearing every bit of this. 

“What was it you were calling for?” 

He was desperate to derail the man’s train of thought. 

_”Well, Petey, I was calling to see if you were planning on showing up to the tower any time this weekend, but now I’m asking if you want Hap to come pick you up from school and just bring you straight here. I figured you could stay the extra day, and I want to go over some new specs for the suit with you ASAP. Besides, Capsicle is cooking dinner tonight and you bitched us out for not telling you about it last time.”_

“Yes. Yep. Sure. Sounds great. Now, I really have to go, _Mr. Stark._ I’m still in class where everyone is listening and staring at me.”

_”You know, I don’t know why you won’t just let me homeschool you like I offered. I can get my hands on the best curriculum and teachers in the world with just one phone call.”_

The man’s tone was one of mock innocence. 

“Tony!”

_”There he is!”_

The genius was practically cackling.

“I hate you for this,” Peter said with no real bite. 

_“Love you too, Underoos. See you later!”_

Peter had never ended a call faster in his life, and he put his head down on his desk, entirely unwilling to look up at the slack-jawed expressions of his classmates and his teacher. 

“Can we just get on with the lecture, Mrs. Warren, please,” Peter pleaded, his voice muffled in the fold of his arms. 

“I- uh- of course. Where was I?” 

Peter was going to kill Tony the second he got his hands on him. It was official. Iron Man’s tragic death would be all over the headlines by tomorrow morning. 

He made a point to busy himself thinking of ways he could murder the other man to distract himself from the warm and fuzzy feeling that was blooming from the casual declaration of love from his father figure. 

That was something to unpack later.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker knew early on in his vigilante days that he would never have a normal day again. It was just a fact at this point. What he didn’t know was why he was surprised every time something did go wrong. He honestly just should have expected it.

Which is left him wondering in hindsight why he thought nothing of his phone buzzing in his back pocket in the middle of calculus when he could have sworn he silenced it that morning.

The phone vibrating against the blue plastic desk chair was deafening in the relative silence of the classroom. The sound of Mrs. Warren’s lecturing slowed to a stop as she narrowed her eyes to look around the room.

“Whose phone is that?” she asked sharply.

The students started looking amongst themselves, and Peter made a show of craning his neck in hopes of playing it off.

Obviously, nobody fessed up, and within a few seconds the vibrating stopped.

Peter let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was detention. May would ground him from patrolling for the weekend.

Again.

His relief was naturally short lived.

“Apologies, Mr. Parker, but Boss is requesting that you answer your phone.”

FRIDAY’s Irish lilt cut through the room like a knife.

“You have to be kidding me,” Peter deadpanned, unable to help the words that left his mouth.

Of course Tony would have an override protocol for his phone. The genius designed the thing after all.

“Peter Parker!”

The shrillness in Mrs. Warren’s voice had the teen flinching.

A large portion of the class began snickering in amusement.

“Mr. Parker, Boss’s ‘request’ is more of a demand,” FRIDAY said.

There was something in her voice akin to panic that set Peter’s nerves on edge. The AI didn’t wait for him to speak. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Parker, but it’s urgent. I’m patching him through now.” 

“Wait I-“

_”About fucking time, Parker.”_

The voice at the other end of the line was undeniably Tony Stark, and the other occupants of the room took notice. 

“Mr. Stark, what’s going on? I’m in class.” 

Instead of an answer, the sound of repulsors, crashing, and muffled shouts came through the receiver. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked again, anxiety crawling up the back of his throat. 

Tony was in the suit, and there was something happening. That’s all the teen could gather. He waited a few more moments before he heard that man shout.

“Tony!”

The students began looking to each other frantically. 

“This has to be a joke, right?” Someone whispered. “There’s no way that Peter is talking to Tony Stark right now.”

 _”Shit, Pete. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to do this to you,”_ He took a shaky breath. _”There’s been an invasion. Most of the team is here, and there’s more on the way, but it isn’t enough. The fight is rapidly moving to your location. We’re trying to push them back, but I don’t like the odds as they stand right now. It’s all hands on deck. We need you. Suit up.”_

Peter suddenly felt like someone had ripped the floor out from under him. The team needed him. His whole class and teacher just heard Tony Stark say that the Avengers needed him to suit up. 

Flash laughed obnoxiously off to Peter’s left. 

“This is a stretch, even for you, Parker. Why would Iron Man be asking for your help? You’re just a scrawny little twerp. I think it’s time you give up the fantasy and join the real world,” the teen sneered.

There were a few hesitant murmurs of agreement, and given any other situation, Peter would have flushed with embarrassment, but he wasn’t Peter Parker right then. It was time to be Spiderman. 

_”Okay, Underoos, I’m gonna pretend that I didn’t hear that,”_ Tony growled. 

Peter stood from his desk and rolled his shoulders back. He would deal with the consequences later. His school, his friends, were in danger. He knew that he couldn’t keep his identity a secret for forever, and as much as he would have liked to finish out his high school career in anonymity, civilian safety was infinitely more important. 

“Peter,” Ned said quietly from the desk beside him. 

The hero only shook his head, his eyes trained on the window that led out to the city. He needed more information. 

He turned to his baffled teacher first. 

“Mrs. Warren, I need you to get in touch with administration and get the students and staff to safety. This area is going to be compromised, and everyone here is going to be in danger.”

This was a tone that no one had heard from Peter before. It was one he reserved for the battlefield, articulate and commanding. He loved joking around with the team when they were fighting, but something told him that this wasn’t going to be a simple mission. 

“Mr. Parker that’s enough. Please stop this nonsense and return to your seat. You will be seeing the principal after this class,” the teacher snapped. 

A few of the students, mainly Flash and his friends, were openly laughing. 

Peter set his jaw. 

_”I’m so sorry, Peter,”_ Tony’s voice was thick with an emotion that the teen couldn’t identify. 

The youngest Avenger shrugged his jacket off and tapped the spot on his chest where a spider pendant hung. Within seconds, the nanotech materialized around him, dematerializing the clothes he wore simultaneously, leaving him standing in the newest model of Iron Spider suit. 

The HUD lit up in front of his eyes. 

“Yeah, me too,” Peter said with a sigh. “Karen, put me on coms.” 

“Right away, Peter,” the AI said. 

The students and teacher were staring at Peter with wide eyes. 

“You’re- I-“ Mrs. Warren was struggling to form a sentence. 

“Spiderman, yeah,” Peter supplied. “We’ll discuss this later. I’ve kind of got an alien invasion to deal with.”

 _”Good to hear your voice, kid,”_ Steve said over the coms.

Peter could help but smile a little. 

“Likewise, old man. I’m in a classroom full of gawking teenagers so if I could get some intel on the situation, that would be great.”

 _”God, Stark, he’s definitely your son,”_ Natasha laughed as best as she could considering how out of breath she sounded. 

_”Hey, I like to think he gets the snark from Cap over there.”_

The teen huffed a laugh himself. 

“As much as I love hearing you all fight over where I get my attitude from, I’d much rather get to the problem at hand.” 

Peter was well aware that the others in the room were hearing only one side of the conversation, but he did his best to pretend that they weren’t there for the moment. 

_”I actually kind of agree with the spiderling this time,”_ Bucky said, the sound of alien screeching nearly drowning him out. 

_”Right, okay. It’s the Chitauri. I don’t know how or why they’re back. We thought they were all destroyed when Tony- when Tony flew the bomb into space back in 2012, but it’s like there’s more than ever. I don’t understand,”_ Steve explained, only faltering slightly. 

“Who’s all there right now?”

_”The original five of us, Buck, Vision, Wanda, Sam, Strange, and now you. War Machine, Thor, Lang, and T’Challa are on the way. You’re going to have to intercept us, Pete. We can’t let them get further into the city. Shield is working on evacs now.”_

Peter nodded even though he knew that the Captain couldn’t see him. 

“I wasn’t joking, Mrs. Warren. Get everyone to safety until Shield gets here. They’ll direct you from there. Ned, I’m leaving you in charge. Alert me if something starts going wrong here,” he said looking directly at his best friend. 

Ned nodded, his eyes hard and determined.

“Be careful, Peter.”

“I do my best,” he said with a laugh, and bolted out of the classroom. “I’m on my way guys. Hang in there.” 

_________________________________________________________________

Peter swung his way through the city, following the increasing sounds of alien screams and destruction. 

He felt some of the tension melt from his shoulders when he saw his team all standing and fighting. He knew that someone would have said something over the coms if one of them went down, but it was relieving to see for his own eyes. 

“Hey, Tony! Looks like you started the party without me,” Peter laughed, swinging in and catching the punch that was directed at the genius.

“I always did prefer fashionably late,” the hero retorted, turn to blast an alien that was coming up behind them. 

Peter felt a tingle on the back of his neck, alerting him to something flying at him. He bent backwards just in time to dodge Steve’s shield that decapitated the alien in front of him. 

“Thank you for being here, Peter. I know we put you in a bad position back there,” the super solider said, the guilt of it all written on his features. 

“It’s all good, Pops. I’ll handle everything as it comes. I knew things would get out eventually,” Peter shrugged. 

Steve was about to speak again when a flash of lightning landed between them. 

The teen couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his throat. 

“Friends! It is so good to see you all again. We must partake in the joys of companionship once we finish this!” Thor boomed, a grin plastered on his face. 

Peter cheered and pumped his fist in the air. 

“Hell yeah!”

“Good to see you too, Point Break. Let’s make plans later. Friday, put him on coms,” Tony said, shaking his head at the teen. 

“Thor is here. We’re one stronger. We need to start breaking out and searching for the source of this,” Steve said, looking around the area in hopes for any sort of clue. 

_“The others are here too, Cap. T’Challa and War Machine are with us. It’s a full squad, ladies,”_ Clint interjected. 

_”Lang is with me.”_

Steve’s smile was contagious. Natasha just told them the last piece of their puzzle was together. 

The solider started giving out assignments to the members of the team. The mission was quickly becoming a Search and Destroy. 

“Alright, everyone you know what you’re supposed to do. Communicate openly with each other. If you see something, say it. There’s a lot more of them than there are of us so be safe out there. You’re all paired together for a reason. Don’t get separated. Roll out everyone,” he ordered. 

There were simultaneous sounds of agreement from everyone, and they all split up into their groups. Steve left to link up with Bucky, and Thor took off to the skies to meet up with the Hulk. Tony nodded to Peter and the two began their search through their assigned sector, the one that was closest to Midtown. 

45 minutes passed and no one found anything. Steve made the point to check in with each group individually every so often and every report came back negative. They killed whatever aliens that they found, but no one could find where they were coming from. 

That was until Peter heard something that made his blood freeze in his veins. 

_”Peter! Oh my God, Peter! There’s- there’s a portal on the- the ground just outside of the school, and there’s a bunch of alien things and one really big dude coming over to us, and- and- God Peter please come help,”_ Ned’s voice cut through his senses like a blade, the fear twisted in his words making him nauseous. 

“The school,” Peter choked out over the coms, “The portal is at the school, and my friends are inside.” 

Tony cursed and they took off as fast as they could toward Midtown. 

“They’re going to be okay, Pete. Everything is going to be okay,” he said in an attempt to reassure the teen. 

“What if someone gets hurt or dies, Tony, I-“ 

“I’m gonna stop you there, kid. That’s not going to happen. We’re going to stop this,” Tony said firmly. 

Peter tried to pound down the panic in his bones. He had to trust Tony. That was the only option he was willing to consider. 

_”Everyone move to Midtown High School immediately. Friday will be sending you the coordinates. This is not a suggestion. There are children inside the building,”_ Steve barked over the coms.

“See, Pete? We’re here. Nothing is going to happen.”

Peter only nodded, not trusting his voice. 

They counted 35 Chitauri and one that appeared much larger than the rest converging on the brick building. Tony would have put money on that one being the commander. 

“Hey!” Tony shouted, blasting one of them in the back to get their attention. 

It might have worked too well because all 36 aliens turned and snarled. 

Normally, Peter would have had a quip or a joke at this point, but he was blinded by rage and fear. His friends were inside that building, and nothing was going to get past him. 

“Karen, activate Insta-Kill,” the teen snarled.

“Let’s do this, Underoos,” Tony said with a smirk. 

The two charged into the fray and began taking the enemies like a well-oiled machine. They knew each other’s moves and nuances so well that few words had to be spoken, passing from enemy to enemy, doing damage and witling the forces down little by little until the rest of the team could get there. 

It didn’t take long. The Avengers that could fly had stopped to pick up the ones that couldn’t. 

“Strange, get to work on that portal. Get that thing closed off for good,” Steve shouted over the battle. 

The doctor nodded and flew off behind enemy lines to do just that. 

Thor and Hulk took on the commander. All three of them traded blow after blow, no one truly getting the upper hand. 

“This one is strong,” Thor said through his teeth, straining under the pressure of the giant fist trying to shove him into the earth.

Hulk was roaring in protest as three of the smaller Chitauri hopped on his back and began trying to tear away at his flesh. 

Peter caught sight of Mjolnir laying on the pavement beside the God. He moved purely on instinct rather than reason. He wrapped his fingers around the leather grip and lifted it skyward. 

Electricity was pulled from the sky and raced through his body, but it didn’t hurt. It left him feeling wired and tingly.

Ignoring the incredulous laugh from Thor and the shouts from the others, he brought the hammer down to the ground in a move that he had seen the God do countless times before, and lightning erupted from the ground, staggering the largest alien enough for Thor to gain the upper hand. 

Wanda had joined the fight and used her power to lift the creature into the air and slam him into the asphalt. Vision wasted no time in blasting the alien with the stone that resided in his head. 

The Winter Solider and Scott had finally finished off the handful of Chitauri they were fighting and turned to see one of the final ones towering over a group of students cowered in the rubble of a classroom, ready to strike. 

“On your six!” Bucky roared, turning to move toward the teenagers as fast as he could.

Peter was faster. Mjolnir still in hand, he flung the hammer with all of his strength and took a sick sense of satisfaction when the weapon collided with the alien’s head with a sickening crunch. 

Thor called his hammer back to him and went after the last remaining invader with Natasha and Clint. 

Peter raced toward the students to make sure everyone was okay, only to realize that it was Mrs. Warren and her class, and he recalled the hood back into this suit. 

“Guys! Are you okay?” he asked, looking over each and every person. 

“Y-yeah we’re okay. That was insane, Peter. You saved us! You- oh my God you used Thor’s hammer!” Ned said, his shaking voice shaking even through his excitement. 

The remaining Avengers all came over, standing behind Peter. 

Thor rushed forward and wrapped the teen in his arms, lifting him from the ground. 

“Man of Spiders! You are worthy of the power of a God!” he laughed.

“Yeah, Thor. I apparently am, but I need to tell you that you’re crushing me and I can’t breathe,” Peter struggled. 

The God immediately dropped him and gave him a sheepish smile. 

“Baby spider okay?” Hulk asked, reaching out gently to Peter who touched his finger in return. 

“Yeah, big guy. I’m alright,” He said with a smile that the green giant mirrored.

Both Tony and Steve sandwiched him next. 

“As much as I know you both can handle yourselves, you’re going to send me into an early grave if I find you guys fighting a horde of enemies alone again,” Steve said pressing a kiss to Peter’s hair first and then to Tony’s. 

“You’re telling me, Cap. You think I enjoy seeing my kid get tossed around like a lawn dart. I’m the one with a heart condition here,” Tony joked. 

“The portal is closed Captain Rogers, but the fight is not over yet. We still don’t know why or how they got here. Who’s to say that there isn’t more to come?” Strange said, floating over to the group. 

The collective gasps from the civilians behind them had Steve releasing part of his family and squaring his shoulders. 

He looked around to the heroes before him and nodded. 

“Then we’ll have to find them first. More importantly, we need to get these guys to a hospital to get them checked over,” he said. 

“Thank you so much, all of you. Especially you, Peter. I don’t know what we would have done without you,” Mrs. Warren said, standing on shaky legs. 

“Don’t sweat it. The rest of these guys would have done the same,” the teen said, fighting a blush climbing up his cheeks. 

“The ‘rest of these guys’ can’t fling Mjolnir around,” Rhodey said with a grin. 

Peter actually did blush this time. 

“Yeah, I’m not quite sure how I did that. I just knew I needed to help Thor, and that’s what felt right.” 

“That’s because it calls to those who are worthy, young Peter.” 

Peter thought Thor couldn’t smile any brighter. 

“As touching as this all is, we really need to get a move on. I’ll start contacting Shield, and someone else needs to work on getting a clean-up crew and EMS here,” Natasha said, already pulling out her phone to make some calls. 

“All work and no play, Nat,” Clint grumbled, earning a few chuckles from those around him. 

Peter caught Tony’s proud gaze, and then looked to his classmates that were staring at him with a sort of awe. 

He knew that they would have to talk about this at some point, but like Strange said, the fight wasn’t over yet. They still had work to do, and aliens don’t care about anyone’s schedule.


End file.
